


“Howling” Mad Marauders

by How_many_OTPs_can_I_have



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Marauders' Era, adorable idiots, with just a touch of angst, young Marauders are precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_many_OTPs_can_I_have/pseuds/How_many_OTPs_can_I_have
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course we’re not going to have you expelled! Why on earth would we do that?” Sirius looked genuinely confused.<br/>“Because…because I’m a monster.” Remus dragged out the words, a bit irritated that they were putting him on like this.<br/>“Now that’s just ridiculous,” James scoffed, “You fold your socks, Remus. Do forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/10410172_1610474655840987_8241914713532685620_n.jpg?oh=03b0d377febee4204c86fa8fa7086863&oe=5554E15B&__gda__=1431771147_15662fdfe8ed2337f60920be5fb629dd 
> 
> It's been brought to my attention that the summary lines are from the 23rd chapter of Jewels5's fic "The Life and Times" (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200789/23/The-Life-and-Times). Everything else is original, though.
> 
> P.S: I imagine this happening in their second or third year.

“What? Of course we’re not going to have you expelled! Why on earth would we do that?” Sirius looked genuinely confused.

“Because…I’m a monster.” Remus dragged out the words, a bit irritated that they were putting him on like this. 

“Now that’s just ridiculous,” James scoffed, “You fold your socks, Remus. Do forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you.”

Peter couldn't help but giggle at that.

The four Marauders were in their dorm room, with a creatively subtle (but still strong) silencing spell surrounding the room. After his roommates had acted oddly the entire day, Remus had had enough, stubbornly demanding that they tell him what was going on. The other three had glanced at each other, and James had given a short nod. Then Sirius, who was casually leaning against one of his bedposts, softly explained that they knew. Remus had just stiffened and stared.

James had hurried to elaborate, "Dude, we know that you're a werewolf."

Strangely enough, that had made Remus relax slightly, because he thought he knew what was coming next. So he was quite startled when they asked why he was packing. He'd said, "It's okay. I wouldn't feel safe around me either. I'm sure Professor McGonagall can help me leave tomorrow. So if you'll just let me--" And that's when Sirius had interjected.

After Peter's giggle died with an awkward squeak, Sirius started using logic, “We've already shared the same room for years, man. You've never given us any reason to think you'd maul us in our sleep or something. Besides, my family’s filled with crazy psychopaths, many of them with homicidal tendencies, so you could be frothing and I’d probably not even bat a single eye.” The aristocrat gave an exaggerated wink and then proceeded to shudder, “I mean, have you _seen_ cousin Bella?”

Remus couldn’t comprehend his roommates’ unflinching understanding and support. They all knew. They finally knew and, well, he'd had a good few years, so he couldn't really complain -- it was more than he ever dared to hope for. He just couldn’t process the possibility that they would let him stay. All of the scenarios he'd imagined if anyone found out boiled down to him promptly packing his bags at the very least. So he stood frozen, shoulders slightly slumped and eyes a bit wild. This must be a prank of theirs; he just had to wait for the punch line and hope it wasn't literal.

“Did we break him?” James stage-whispered to the other two, exchanging concerned glances tinged with amusement.

Then Sirius flung out an arm toward the werewolf dramatically, crying out, “Don’t leave me alone with these gits, Remus, please! If you die, you’ll blame our pathetic arses and come back to haunt us by permanently charming our soiled socks to our pillows. Oh, the horror!”

In typical Sirius-James synchronization, the seeker continued, “We’d suffocate from our own stench and then join you to torment our fellow Gryffindors!" He paused, and then his face split into a grin that seemed to dwarf his face. "On second thought, that actually sounds fun.” 

That's when Remus finally cracked, laughing so hard that he snorted and gasped for breath as he slid to the floor, where he was soon joined by his friends.

“You’re barking mad, the lot of you,” he choked out when he had enough breath. “Even you, Pete.”

The quietest of the four barely had time to shrug with a shy smile before James retorted, “Barking mad we may be, but you’re _howling_ mad!” He then proceeded to try out his best howl as Remus groaned and the other two laughed riotously. 

James and Sirius were still howling and making general fools of themselves as the Marauders made their way down to dinner, arms slung across each others' shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius just dragged James into an empty classroom and proceeded to stare at him as if he’d discovered how to move the moon. The aristocrat couldn’t even try to contain his elation any longer –- he was literally bouncing on his toes.
> 
> "I've got it, James! He’s howling mad and we’ll be barking mad! Get it?”

"Guys, you _have_ to act normally,” Remus's voice was soft, but steeled, “otherwise you’ll tip someone off.”

Sirius was about to say something indignant, probably about how that would make them rubbish mates or something equally unhelpful. But James punched his arm and said, “Of course, mate,” before tackling him to the ground and instigating a wrestling match in the middle of their dorm. Peter took the opportunity to quietly say, “Sorry, Remus. Is…is there anything we can do? You know, to maybe make it a bit less awful?”

Sirius triumphantly sat on James and chimed in: “Yeah! We’ll do anything – well, except maybe foot massages. Feet are gross.”

The werewolf snorted, then scratched his nearly non-existent stubble. “Um… I really don’t know. I’ve kind of gotten used to it.” He tried to mask his sudden unease by shrugging and promptly delving into his carefully hoarded chocolate stash.

“Oh! I know-I know-I know!” Sirius chanted, bouncing on top of their bespectacled friend for punctuation as said friend groaned and tried to throw him off.

“Chocolate!” he crowed,  flinging his arms out as if to gather as much of it as he could in the space betwixt the two of them. “We’ll sneak out to Honeyduke’s and get you all your favorite fancy chocolates!”

When Remus immediately blushed and started to protest that that wasn’t really necessary, James cut him off, somehow managing to give his friend a stern look from beneath their other friend. “Nonsense,” he said. “Chocolate is good for the soul, and it’s one thing that we can actually do for you.” He held the werewolf’s conflicted gaze for another moment before adding, “Let us.”

* * *

After the next full moon, the gangly boys entered the hospital wing armed with heaps of chocolate. Even knowing that their friend wounded himself as a wolf, they weren't prepared for the extent of his injuries. Remus's torso was almost entirely swaddled in bandaging, and he had four scars across one cheek and his lower lip, which were so bright that they seemed to glare accusingly at them. But they hid their concern with excessive tomfoolery, doing everything they could to keep Remus's weak smile in place.

As soon as they left, however, each of their faces fell.

"It's just not enough!" Sirius growled, practically stalking down the halls and leaving James and Peter to trot in his wake to keep pace.

* * *

The following week, Sirius just dragged James into an empty classroom and proceeded to stare at him as if he’d discovered how to move the moon. The aristocrat couldn’t even try to contain his elation any longer –- he was literally bouncing on his toes.

"I've got it, James! He’s howling mad and we’ll be _barking_ mad! Get it?”

"Uh, what are you on about, mate?" the other boy's eyes appeared as confused as his hair was disheveled.

“Don’t you see? Werewolves don’t attack animals!”

He was met with a blank look.

“Jaaa-aaaames!" Sirius sing-songed. "C’mon, don’t be daft! What could we do to help our dear furry friend?”

The bespectacled boy frowned, furrowed his brow, and mussed his perpetually mussed hair. “Do you wanna get him a dog or something?”

Ever-dramatic, Sirius heaved a heavy sigh and slumped into a chair in front of the desk his best friend was sprawled upon. “In a manner of speaking, yes. McGonagall _just_ mentioned the theory behind it the other week! And, y'know, she demonstrated it to us on our first day of classes at Hogwarts.”

James gaped at him, “Y-you don’t mean… People have _died_ trying to become animagi, Sirius! And if we didn’t kill ourselves, he’d do it _for_ us for risking ourselves like that.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to try immediately, Jamesy. We’re going to work our arses off and take the necessary precautions, yada-yada-yada." He waved his hand dismissively. "In fact, it’ll probably take a couple years to get it right,” he brought a hand to his barely stubbled chin and added, “especially since we’ll have to work in secret.”

“What?!” his friend squawked.

“Well, you just said it; he’ll kill us if he knows what we’re doing. So we’ll just have to show him when it’s too late.” Sirius grinned toothily, his silver-blue eyes glinting with gleeful mischief.

James visibly deflated, rubbing his forehead around his glasses. He knew that look; his best friend wasn’t going to let this one go or forget about it. “Well you’ll have to be the dog then.”

“My thoughts precisely, dearest Potter!” James didn’t know how it was possible, but the other boy’s grin widened to side-splitting, shit-eating proportions.

“Alright," James shook his head ruefully and affectionately, "Let’s plan our first step and round up Petey, yeah?”

 

 

 


End file.
